cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur
Arthur is an orange tabby with blue eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the The Mountain Domain. Personality Arthur is noble knight of the Mountain Domain. They are determined and assist Leo in strategic battle. Their speech is medieval. Den Arthur's den is made of stone. It is located in southwest corner, near Jag. There are two black hares and a sword outside. Daily Movement Pattern 7 AM - Exits den 12 PM - Stand by den 4 PM - Stand by river 9 PM - Stand by den 11 PM - Return to den Gift Guide Dialogues : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * “(TBA)” *: ''- At one star'' * “Who goes there? Harken to my words, traveller.” *: ''- At two stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At three stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At four stars'' * “Your presence is a glorious omen of victory, (Player)! What is it you ask of me?” *: ''- At five stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- When dating (white)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- When dating (blue)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- When dating (green)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- When dating (yellow)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- When dating (red)'' Introduction * “Who goes there? Harken to my words, traveller./You are not from this realm, are you? Thy coming is most peculiar./Thy speakest to Arthur, noble knight of the Mountain Domain!/I mark how thy spirit swells with pride at the mention of our proud kingdom!/It is a happy fate that we should meet on this day. I shall remember thee, noble one!” General Dialogues * “Honor above all. That is the way of the knights of the Mountain Domain, (Player)./We must ensure that we are living faultless lives so that we may righteously lead our domain to glory.” * “Mark how the leaves change color to such majestic hues!/Oft do I ponder the great mystery of trees.” *: ''- Arthur in Autumn'' * “Our friendship is an unshakable bond! Perchance we should swear an oath of fealty to one another before the year’s end.” *: ''- Having high friendship with Arthur'' * “Thou are close in my council, (Player). I see thee as a true advisor!” *: ''- Having high friendship with Arthur'' Gift Dialogue *"Have you any use for a (Item)? I have acquired one to gift to you when next I saw you, and here you are!/Pray that thou uses it responsibly!" *: ''- Arthur gifting the player'' *"Thou needest not thank me, ‘twas nothing. Generosity is an important virtue for all cats!" *: ''- Arthur after gifting the player'' Festival Dialogues *''How my heart soars to see the games go smoothly! There is much honor to gain in these contests.'' *:''-Arthur in Spring'' *''Thy face appears most jovial! It is a day for much celebration!'' *:''-Arthur in Summer'' *''Mark thee how the winds blow today? This joyous occasion shall be our last day before the snowfall.'' *:''-Arthur in Fall'' *''The Mountain Domain grew stronger this year. Perchance next year it shall become even greater!'' *:-''Arthur in Winter'' * Huzzah, an easy challenge! Thy defeat is nigh!" - Arthur (Rival) Trivia *Arthur speaks Early Modern English. * Robin says Arthur got a Catfish in Highland Lake. * Robin said Arthur saw a dragon in southeast woods. Category:NPC Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:The Mountain Domain Category:Residents